Storming Emotions
by SailorLeia
Summary: Callista has returned, and now it's up to the Solos' to get Luke and Mara back together.  A oneshot, all taking place on one very stormy night.  R&R please, Much Love!


_Dear Readers,_

_Hello again, SailorLeia here with another story. For those of you who have read my other stories… I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post anything. (Especially those of you waiting for me to update 'A Beautiful Disaster,' I had the entire ending typed and ready to post, when my hard drive died! So starting from scratch on the ending, but it's coming along rather well.) This story actually was shown to me in a dream, and I can't seem to carry on with anything else till I get it written._

_It is going to be based on Luke and Mara but a lot of Solo Family involvement as well (or else it wouldn't be me! Hehe!). And I really hope this will hold you all over while I finish up ABD as well as some other stories I'm working on! I love you all and you're the best people to write for in the world!_

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY: I don't own Star Wars, never have, never will, that belongs to great George Lucas and company. I'm merely borrowing his characters for the time being… most will be unharmed!**

_Dedicated to Sprinkles, my sweet Dalmatian dog, who lay at my feet while I typed all of my stories… till now. We lost her to cancer earlier this year, so we miss you and this is for you!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy and uncharacteristically cold night on Coruscant. It seemed so strange because they were used to hot weather this time of year, and clear skies. As the rain continued to beat on her windows, Leia Organa Solo was gladder to be indoors. Not roughing the elements, on such a strange and eerie night. She shivered at the thought of it. Her husband, Han Solo, put his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder before pulling her with him to sit on the couch together. 

"Is little Ani all settled now?" Leia asked.

"Oh yeah, sweetheart, he was _'settled'_ before his head hit the pillow." Han assured.

"So were Jacen and Jania, that young jedi camp was one of Luke's more marvelous ideas." Leia smiled, proud of her brother.

"Yeah, it really takes it out of 'em, doesn't it?" Han grinned, with a bit of mischief.

"Yes, I can't imagine what we can do to fill up all of this free time." Leia said in a rather suggestive fashion.

"Oh, I could imagine a few things that might fix that." Han grinned pulling her closer, laying her back on the couch and kissing her deeply. But before they got too carried away, the com-unit began to flash urgently.

"Leave it," Han practically begged, not even slowing his kisses.

But Leia did push him away gently, saying, "Now Han, it could be important."

She looked at the identification pad, which revealed that the call was coming from Luke's apartment. "This could really be important." Leia said more to herself than anyone.

"And it could also mean no lovin' for me tonight." Han said darkly, still sprawled out on the couch.

"Let's find out," Leia barely managed to get out before answering the com. Both Solo's, however, were surprised to see who appeared on their visual screen. It was Luke's best friend and current roommate (current meaning since the disappearance of Callista) Mara Jade.

"Hello Leia," Mara said in a rather shaken voice.

"Well… Hello Mara, we weren't expecting to see you." Leia said rather smoothly, while Han stepped into her view, greeting, "Hiya Jade, is everything alright?"

"Well yes, everything is alright, however I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor." Mara asked, visibly relaxing a bit.

"Well, sure, what do ya need?" Han asked.

"Would you guys mind if I crashed with you tonight. I would hate to be in Luke's way tonight." Mara said in a sad voice.

"What makes you think you would ever be in his way?" Leia asked, with a bit of a smile.

"Because Callista is back." Mara explained.

"WHAT?!" Both Han and Leia shouted in unison, only to cover each other's mouths and try not to wake their little ones sleeping upstairs.

"Callista has returned and she wants Luke back. I would blast out of here tonight and get out of the way completely. But the _Fire'_s not ready for flight, I can't even sleep in her till that _'wonderful'_ job Luke's lightsaber _'accidentally'_ did on her roof is fixed. And the techs aren't going to have that ready till morning. I'll owe you both big time." Mara said, clearly desperate to get out of that place.

"Well certainly Mara, you know you're always welcome here." Leia comforted, "And as for owing us… come on you've saved all of us, and my brother more times than I want to count." Leia assured an un-fooled Jade.

"Come on Leia, I know you're going to want something in return." Mara said, knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"Alright, all I ask is you let me know, all that you know, about that woman's reappearance and we'll call it even." Leia smiled.

"As long as it can wait till I get there, you have a deal." Mara promised.

"Wonderful." Leia agreed.

"Yeah, I'll have Threepio get the spare room ready for you, Jade." Han said with a wink.

"Thank you both, I'll be there in a little bit, Jade out." Mara said before cutting the connection, Han switched off their connection as well.

"Well, Luke's really gotten himself into a heap of trouble this time hasn't he?" Han asked Leia, who merely nodded. "I knew it, no fun for us tonight."

"Oh no, I still intend on having some fun with my husband." Leia said giving him a sideways glance that promised many things, the princess dared not say. Which made the mischievous smile he'd been sporting earlier return. "I just hope Luke realizes the trouble he's in."

"What d'ya mean, sweetheart?" Han asked, already noticing how this mess was affecting Leia. She looked worried and tired.

"I don't know what I mean, Han… I guess what I mean is… I love my brother. He is one of the warmest, gentlest men I know-"

"But?" Han asked, knowing there had to be a 'but' somewhere.

"But… Whenever it comes to women, he can't seem to get it right." Leia shrugged, "And I would hate to see him jump back into a relationship with Callista. It just feels like he would be lining himself up for heartbreak."

"Leia, Luke is a grown man, he'll follow his heart and do the right thing." Han said confidently.

"I sure hope so… and you know what I really want to see?" Leia asked, before continuing. "You remember when Mara first came to live with Luke? And you said, that was who you were hoping he would end up with all along?"

"Yeah," Han smiled.

"That's what I want to see, Luke with Mara. The happiest I've ever seen him, he was with her." Leia admitted.

"I called it!"

"Yes you did, and you're right. I just hope Luke realizes how wonderful she is, and how happy she makes him, before it's too late. In fact, it might already be too late." Leia said with worry in her very breath.

"They'll be alright, if it's meant to be, than everything will work out." Han said, before adding, "And I really think she's the best thing that ever happened to the kid."

"Me too," Leia smiled, before calling, "Threepio."

"Yes, Your Highness?" See-Threepio asked in the prim and prissy tone he always used.

"We're going to be having company-"

"Pardon me, Mistress Leia, but isn't it rather late for company?" Threepio asked curiously.

"Yeah, but this is an emergency," Han explained, cutting in.

"Could you please get the guest room ready for our guest?" Leia said, cutting off Han; knowing if he handled it. He and Threepio would still be arguing when Mara arrived.

"Oh yes, Princess, consider it done." Threepio said disappearing into the spare room.

Some time later Mara Jade walked in; paler than usual, dripping wet from the rain, soaked to the bone. Broken umbrella in hand…

"Mara!" Leia greeted a bit surprised. "I must be slipping I didn't even sense your approach."

"No you're not slipping I was shielding."

"You're soaked," Leia couldn't help but laugh a little at her appearance. It wasn't everyday you got to see Mara Jade in such a predicament.

"Yeah, that's not just rain, out there, that's a monsoon. Would you guys mind if I used your fresher for a moment?" Mara asked.

"No but you said a moment and you're being timed, go! Run! You'll never make it!" Han teased and Mara and Leia both only laughed, though both Leia and Han noticed she wasn't laughing whole heartedly, like normal.

"Don't you pay any attention to him; take all the time you need. Towels are in the cabinet." Leia said, smiling.

"Okay, I won't be long, thank the force this bag is waterproof." Mara laughed, pointing at the bag strung over her shoulder, and getting a laugh out of Han and Leia. "And don't worry, I'll hold up to my end of the bargain right after I get my body back to it's normal temperature."

"We'll meet you out here at the kitchen table, whenever you're ready." Leia said, as Mara disappeared behind a door saying "Okay!"

* * *

Once she was out, hair mostly dry and she was in some dry, comfortable clothes she met Han and Leia at the kitchen table as planned. "I think this has your name on it Jade." Han smiled handing her a cup of hot chocolate. 

"Thanks." Mara smiled gratefully, taking a swig. "I can't seem to get warm enough."

"I hope you aren't going to get sick, after running around in that mess." Leia said, in the true voice of a mother.

"I hope not either," Mara said, just as thunder was heard off in the distance. "Don't tell me this monsterous rain storm is going to turn into a thunder storm."

"Sounds like it, I really hope the kids can sleep through it." Leia said, as lightening flashed through all of their windows.

"We know you've got a lot on your mind right now, Mara. But could you tell us what's goin' on? We're a bit in the dark here." Han asked.

"Well, I have to admit, I don't know how much help I'm going to be… I don't know much myself-"

"But you still know more than we do." Leia pointed out.

"Well could you at least give us a heads up on what to expect from this." Han asked.

"It's not really my place to explain this though. Not to mention what I tell you could be the complete opposite of what Luke decides to do." Mara said.

"Please Mara; you've lived with him since Calli left. You were there for him even when we couldn't be; you probably know him as well as we do. I just know you could give us an educated guess." Leia encouraged.

"Well, if you're really that desperate for info and you hold so much trust in how I know Luke… I honestly think he's going to get back together with her." Mara finally warned.

"You really think so?" Han asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Mara said almost mournfully, Han and Leia both able to understand why she was so sad.

"What make's you think so?" Han asked curiously, "What happened tonight to make you think that?"

"Tonight, was a completely normal night. I spent most of today working on my ship and Luke spent most of his dealing with some dilemma back on Yavin IV. He was on the holonet and com-unit most of the day straightening things out." Mara set the scene, "So when we both were home, we decided to go out to eat. We had a blast at that new restaurant, a block away from our building. We were still laughing about the comedian who'd been entertaining us."

"Do you think she saw you two together? Maybe, in the restaurant?" Leia asked curiously.

"I don't think so, but she saw us walk in together laughing and quoting things that comedian had been saying." Mara said. "I walked in first and Callista didn't even acknowledge I was there. Her eyes were glued on Luke and his on her."

"And you just left?" Han asked.

"No, I wouldn't just leave, I asked him, _'Would you like to be alone?'_ And he said, _'I think that would be best.'_" Mara quoted.

"He actually said that to you?" Leia asked covering her mouth.

"Yes, so I left, I still hadn't completely unpacked from my last mission for Karrde. So I just took my bag, and left." Mara shrugged.

"What a weird ending to such a great night. It's a shame things had to happen that way. Mara, I'm so sorry." Leia apologized.

"I still don't get it," Han said, "I still don't see what makes you think he would want Calli back. I mean, just because he said he wanted to sort things out alone with her? That doesn't mean the guys ready to start picking out curtains!"

"I know Han, but saying he wanted time with her alone wasn't my tip off." Mara explained, trying to seem unphased by this whole thing, and failing. Han and Leia knew her too well. "When he saw Calli again, his whole face transformed. I can't really explain it, but I just knew he wouldn't need me anymore."

"You're that sure?" Leia asked.

"Believe me Leia, I wish I could tell you differently, he's far too good for her. But something in his eyes, just let me know I was out of the picture again. Not to mention, there's another hint that might have some significants." Mara said sadly.

"What?" Leia asked.

"When I was leaving, I know Luke couldn't have seen me, because he was kissing Callista." Mara explained.

Leia put her head in her hands for a moment and said, "I'm so sorry you had to see all of that Mara."

"No it's alright, really, we had some laughs. But I guess they were meant to be." Mara said getting sadder all the while.

"I really hope you're wrong about that Mara." Han said, in the nicest way he could.

"I wish I was too Han, but I don't think I am." Mara said pushing her empty mug away.

"Would you like anymore?" Leia asked, as always the perfect hostess.

"No, you guys have done enough for me as it is. I can't thank you enough. And this way, I'll even get to say goodbye to the kids in the morning." Mara smiled.

"Yeah, they'd let you have it if you left without saying goodbye." Han smiled sadly.

"If you two don't mind I think I'm going to go ahead and try some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea," Leia smiled hugging her friend and wishing her a good night. Then Mara heading for her room calling goodnights to both Solos.

"Well, what d'ya think?" Han asked as soon as he was sure they were alone again.

"Honestly… I think she's heartbroken Han." Leia confessed laying her head on him. "And it's not fair."

"No, it isn't fair, but it's all up to Luke I'm afraid there's not much we can do." Han said, feeling just as helpless as his wife. "I'm afraid the best we can do is hope for the best and that before Mara gets away, Luke can see; what all of us have seen."

* * *

Almost as soon as Mara was behind her door, she realized she was better off; out there, talking to Han and Leia. Because by herself, thinking about all that transpired between her and her dear friend that night, did nothing but make the pain in her chest worse. Mara had never loved anyone before, and she knew no one had ever loved her… 

But ever since Luke and the Solos' had come into her life… Mara caught herself doing a lot of things she'd never done before. Like Hugging, she hugged people now… and tickling, she'd tickled all of the Solo children, and Luke on occasion. She kissed now… she knew she'd kissed every 'boo-boo' little Ani had ever had. She really felt like a true part of this family…

Kiss… Why did her mind drift just thinking of the blasted word 'kiss?' She suddenly found herself trapped in a memory; of the other part of her evening. The part she hadn't told Han and Leia about. The part that even if it was ancient history to Luke, who'd already forgotten… Mara just couldn't let her self forget. No matter how much easier things would be.

Earlier that evening, yes, Luke and Mara had both been busy. Dealing with other things and had decided when they meet up that night it would be best to eat out. They had gone to the very restaurant Mara mentioned. There was entertainment, and they had both seemed to have a good time.

But what Mara didn't mention was, in the park also a block away from their building. There is dancing and music on clear nights, like this one had started out to be. So, as a little extra treat, Luke took Mara there after dinner. And they'd danced wonderfully together; it was like they were always thinking the same thing. Mara remembered, she was just about to tease Luke about how he used to hate dancing. And how bad he used to be at it. But when she opened her mouth to speak… Luke had put a finger to her lips. Normally, had it been anyone else, he would have lost that finger. But for some reason, it rendered Mara silent... believe it or not.

Out there on that dance floor, him shushing her wasn't the only thing that happened. For when Luke threw Mara back for a dip, and pulled her back up… they'd been so close they could feel each other's breath, the air around them seemed to sizzle. And Mara had lie her forehead against his, for a moment. She felt him take a deep breath and release it, before Luke finally did what Mara had been wishing. He bent his head, and kissed her, and his had been the best kisses she'd ever had. But of course, the storm clouds rolled in and everybody was sent running for cover as the heavens began to sprinkle rain.

Luckily, when she was with Luke the worst damage had been done to her pants, just about knee length had been soaked. And that was only because every puddle they came upon, Luke insisted on splashing her, and she had to retaliate. He'd even held her hand part of the short walk home. Only to have all this progress snatched away, the moment Luke saw Callista again. Mara couldn't remember ever feeling that closeness with anyone, before tonight… and only realizing all of this after she knew it was over, made Mara feel a little nauseous.

She couldn't decide what made walking away more difficult. How close she was to Luke as his best friend, or how close they'd come to so much more that night. Before, when Luke was with Callista, it had been so easy to disappear. They could even attend whole social events without any encounters with Luke or any of his close friends (or family). But now things had changed so much, and they were such big parts in each other's lives… she didn't know how she would pull it off this time…

And the worst part for Mara was, she didn't want to disappear. She didn't want to be excluded from any of these people, especially Luke. But it looked like that was exactly what was going to happen to her. Whether she wanted it to or not. She rested a hand over her heart and wished for it's aching stop… It really wasn't making her situation any better at this point. She didn't want to be completely forgotten about, but the main reason she extracted herself before. And the reason she was going to do it again now. Was because she truly believed it was the best thing she could do for Luke… no matter how much she would miss him.

Feeling a sever headache coming on, she got into bed, pulled the covers over herself, and tried to not think about all that had happened. But her aching heart just would not let her sleep, and the thunder and lightening didn't help her much either, getting louder and closer all the time. Mara tried to think of only good things, but all of the good things she could think of had Luke in them… and they just happened to be dancing… and kissing… she was in for a long night.

**

* * *

**

Luke came busting into Mara's room calling, "Mara! Mara! You'll never believe what I just did! ... Mara!" He noticed she was nowhere in sight. As he further investigated he noticed most of her belongings were gone. He was about to call her name out again, when the glow of a datapad caught his eye. He picked it up and his heart sank to his feet as he read and realized what was going on.

* * *

'_Luke,_

_I know by the time you read this, I'll already be in hyperspace. My ship is once again back to it's original perfection, and I'm heading for uncharted territories, Karrde's orders. I won't be back for a while, but somehow I just know you'll be alright. You and Callista are probably celebrating her homecoming and back together. And honestly, I think that's great._

_I know I have a tendency to be too harsh on her sometimes. For what she did to you, leaving like she did. But you know, that all I really want is to see you happy. Nobody deserves happiness as much as you do. And as long as you're with the one who makes you happy, you'll hear no complaints from me._

_I know tonight, when we were out together and when we danced, I had a wonderful time. I'll always be your friend and I'll always be around when you need me. But I know that right now the best thing I can do for you is disappear. Till you and Calli straighten things out. So, I'll talk to you later, take care of yourself._

_Your Friend,_

_Mara'_

* * *

At first Luke was so shocked, he had to read the letter a couple of more times. When it all sank in, and the weight behind her words hit him. It was almost too much for Luke bare, he'd just fought Callista off so he could be with Mara. And just when he had his back turned for a moment, Mara had snuck out on him. And he didn't buy that crap about Karrde giving her a mission in uncharted territory. 

She was going to disappear on him again, like she had the first time he was with Callista. No matter how miserably it made him, claiming, _'It was the best thing for him.'_ Not if there's no Calli to avoid! So Luke set his mind to figuring out how she got past him. And as he was sitting there trying to think, Callista slithered into the room and closed the door.

"What's the matter Luke? Your precious little slave-girl bow out?" Callista cooed with a little giggle of glee.

"Stay out of this Callista, I told you what we had was in the past, and I meant it. Whether Mara's here or not." Luke stuck by what he'd already said to his former girlfriend.

"Oh sure, come on Luke, you're alone, I'm alone. Let's just get together and put an end to all of this loneliness. Come on, you know you still love me." Callista tried to persuade, but if she knew Luke at all she should have known there was no reasoning with the look he was giving her.

"You know something, if you'd offered me this idea two and half years ago. I might have fallen for it, because I was still in love with you then, but that's over now." Luke explained, but Callista continued trying to touch him and kiss him, not seeming to hear his words. So he harshly retched her at arms length and said louder, "WAY over."

"Luke, I told you, I'm a changed girl-"

"Yes, you're still a girl, changed, I have yet to see. I've only been around you for what, now? Thirty minutes, tops, and I think in our years apart you've only managed to get worse." Luke said crossing his arms.

"Give me thirty more minutes… and I know I can change your mind." She said again trying to touch him. Which he stepped away gave her a stern look, making sure he didn't lose his prized cool with this girl.

"Callista, I know what you're doing, and I know what you want. But coming here tonight was a mistake. Telling Mara to give me time with you; was my mistake. In our time apart, I realized there is only one girl for me." Luke confessed and Callista giggled with glee again.

"Oh thank you Luke you'll never regret it!" Calli said getting ready to kiss him, but Luke stopped her finishing...

"And that girl isn't you." He said just before showing her to the door, as kindly rolling her luggage with her. She screamed and banged on Luke's door overdramatically, while Luke did a little trick Mara had taught him about sneaking around. He'd never tried it before, himself. But Mara claimed it was a round about way of getting into his apartment, if she forgot his access code… which of course had happened a few time in the last three years.

He crossed a few balconies and slid down the side of the building. Which was incredibly easy given how smooth and wet, the surface was. He landed on the street and looked up in amazement. Saying, "I can't believe that worked!"

Not enough time to get through thick traffic around him, and make it in time to stop her. So, he started to run straight for the spaceport, on foot. Knowing Mara would have walked and it was his best chance at stopping her. He ran as fast as he could, through the pouring, bruising rain. Not about to let Mara leave, thinking he was back with Callista. He knew now where he belonged and he wasn't about to let her leave.

When he arrived at the spaceport, he was a little out of breath and soaking wet. But that didn't even slow him down as he hurriedly asked the Mon Calamari behind the desk of the control center, "Hello, is the _Jade's Fire_ still docked in bay 495?"

"One moment and I'll check." The Mon Calamari said kindly. She turned and studied her datapad for a second, before shaking her head and saying, "No, I'm afraid. That ship blasted out of here about 20 minutes ago. She seemed to be in quite a hurry; she barely got clearance before blasting out of here."

"Thank you," Luke said, brought down, considerably. He walked out of the main entrance in a daze. Not noticing that immediately after he stepped away, the same being that had assisted him, was on a com-link. "Miss Jade? This is Rosa down at the central control. I'm just calling to let you know Master Skywalker was just here asking about your ship. We covered for you as asked, is there anything else you need?" She asked kindly.

* * *

"No Rosa, thanks, just make sure to com the moment my ship is ready." Mara said tiredly. 

'_**Will do, Goodnight ma'am.'**_

"Goodnight, Jade out." Mara said cutting the connection, and burying her head in the covers. "Why would he come looking for me, he's got Calli back… Just give it up Luke!" Mara said to herself more than anyone. When there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Mara asked.

"It's just me," Leia assured, Mara got up and opened the door, to let the former-princess in. "I just brought some extra blankets; at the table you were having trouble keeping warm."

"Thank you," Mara said still looking shaken.

"Mara, is everything alright?" Leia asked, "You're looking very pale all of a sudden."

"Your brother just went down to the spaceport and asked the desk was my ship still docked!" Mara explained.

"Does he know you're still here?" Leia asked.

"No, luckily I did com; and warn them to cover for me, if he did by some chance show up. They just comed me, warning me he'd been there. Asking questions. Leia if he comes here, please don't tell him I'm here." Mara asked.

"Oh, I won't tell him a thing, but coming after you like that… It could mean he isn't back with Calli." Leia pointed out.

"Oh no, he's back with her alright, I'm almost certain. Him coming after me, he's probably just afraid I'm mad and wants to clear his conscience." Mara explained climbing back under the covers. Wrapping herself in one of the extras Leia had brought, as if it could protect her somehow.

"Well, I'll admit I could see him doing that. But for him to come after you so quick… I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want her back after all." Leia smiled.

"Trust me Leia, if you'd seen him and Calli the way I did. When I was leaving," Mara made a face of utter and complete disgust. "You'd be as certain as I am."

"Okay, well I can't argue with that. You just try not to dwell on it and try to get some rest." Leia advised.

"That's what I'm going to try to do, thanks again Leia, for all of your help."

"Anytime," Leia smiled closing the door to Mara's room. "Threepio!"

"Yes Princess?" Threepio appeared.

Leia stepped closer to the droid; and her husband and said quietly, "Could you, please, get Luke's room ready. I do think we will be seeing him shortly." Leia advised.

"Oh yes, Princess, I'll have it ready." Threepio said waddling off mechanically.

"What's goin' on, did Jade talk to Luke?" Han asked quietly.

"No, nothing like that. However Mara comed the spaceport and told central control to cover for her if Luke happened to show. Central just comed her warning he'd been there asking questions." Leia said with a smile.

"Reeeally?" Han asked, "Sounds like the kid may be redeeming himself."

"But Han, let's not get our hopes up. Mara makes a great point, he could be afraid she's going to leave mad, and wants to clear the air." Leia repeated.

"True, but knowing Luke, I think he wants _Mara_ back. Not that bodysnatching, ex-jedi, especially after their history… ya know."

"We can hope!" Leia smiled kissing Han on the cheek. "I'm going to check on the kids."

"I'll tag along, that thunder is getting terrible." Han said, following his wife down the hall.

Luke kept trying to com Mara's private line; however she just would not answer. She must be either in heavy traffic leaving the atmosphere or just not answering him. He tried to reach out to her presence in the force too. But it was like she'd disappeared completely, she must be shielding overtime. After she didn't answer the fourteenth call, Luke realized the heart retching truth. He'd lost her, he'd never been as happy with anyone else. He knew now he'd finally found the girl for him… and she was gone.

He was so numb he walked in the rain, and didn't even seem to notice it beating down on him. Or the ground shaking thunder; accompanying lightening striking buildings in plain view. He couldn't go back to his apartment, not when Mara was still everywhere he looked. Not where there was a hollow whisper of her presence, and he could still smell her. He had to go somewhere else, somewhere that wasn't such a reminder of what he'd had and lost. Not even really thinking straight, Luke headed for Han and Leia's apartment.

When he arrived at the Solo's apartment, Leia opened the door for him the moment before he knocked. "I sensed your approach." She smiled, waving him in.

"Kid! You're looking rough!" Han said once he got a look at Luke.

"I know, and I'm sorry but I was wondering if you guys could put me up for the night. It was a long walk back to my apartment; this place was a lot closer." Luke lied.

"Well, sure, you can stay in the room you always stay in. But you mean to tell me you were out walking in this terrible storm?!" Leia asked.

"Yeah," Luke said, seeming a bit ashamed. Not to mention Mara had spent so much time here with his family. There was a whisper of her presence in this apartment too. But it was soothing, not as stifling as it had been at his home.

"What for? Did you even notice what time it is?" Leia asked, as if he was one of her children. He seemed so dazed and out of it, she figured that way he'd at least listen.

"Yes, I realized the hour Leia, I am an adult. And there are sometimes when crazy, doesn't seem so crazy." Luke explained.

"Well what, in the stars, all of a sudden made running around in the biggest rainstorm of the year sound like a good idea." Leia asked.

"Mara. Okay?" Luke began.

"Mara?" Leia asked, as if this was all new news to her. Han was having so much trouble trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I was chasing after her and trying to stop her from leaving. But by the time I found her datapad and realized what she was doing… I was too late. And she blasted out of here, probably as I was just heading after her." Luke explained.

"Wow, sorry to hear that, kid." Han said sympathetically.

"Yes Luke, that is a shame… but tell me… this wouldn't have anything to do with Callista's sudden reappearance would it?" Leia asked wisely watching his face very closely. Luke turned dramatically towards his sister in shock, asking, "How did you-"

Leia cut him off by turning on a news broadcast. Splashing his history with Callista all over the screen; as well as his recent habit of usually being with Mara all of the time. It showed a number of times he'd been spotted with the fury red-head. The reporters were already dubbing this 'The Greatest Love Triangle of the New Republic.' With that said Leia switched the screen off. And Luke laid his head on the table in front of him.

"But before we switched the news on, Mara called," Leia confessed, which made Luke's head shoot back up, with such speed he probably gave himself a mild case of whiplash. "And she happened to warn us that you may be getting back together with Callista… Brother dear, you really have some explaining to do." Leia warned.

"Mara called you guys?" Luke asked.

"Yes, she asked us to say goodbye to the kids for her. She seemed to be in a real hurry. And we wondered why, but the only information she did pass along, was that we'd better be prepared…explain."

"Well, tonight was great… until we got home from dinner and the park." Luke explained.

"Dinner and the park?!" Han asked, sharing a look with Leia. The park had not been brought up in Mara's tale.

"Yeah, we both were so busy all day we hardly saw one another. By the time we were both done for the day, we were staving, and ready to do anything that wasn't the norm." He explained.

"So dinner and the park?" Leia asked, "I'll admit that is different for you two."

"Exactly, so we went to that new place, near my apartment… I think it's called Gabazzie's; it was pretty big, with a very blended crowd. Which was perfect because we didn't want to be noticed, and we were still definitely doing something different for us. Because they had live entertainment; There were singers and comedians, we had a blast. We were about to go home, and call it a night. But I took the long way through the park. Knowing they have dancing there tonight on clear nights-"

"You took her dancing?" Leia asked in shock.

"Yes-" Luke answered, before Han asked…

"On purpose?"

"Yes on purpose, I'm a lot better at it now!" Luke claimed, pouting.

"And Mara sure seems to have a knack for it." Han pointed out.

"Yeah…" Luke admitted a little dreamily. "I'm never going to be as good as she is. But I wasn't doing too bad, and she loved it. I really didn't want the night to end, but the rain started and we ran for it before we got too wet."

"Why do I have the distinct feeling there is something you are not telling me Luke Skywalker?" Leia asked.

"I've told you all there is to tell." Luke said, forgetting he could not lie to Leia, or Han.

"Kid, we are trying to help ya out." Han explained.

"But we can't do that unless you tell us everything. Now what else happened between you and Mara tonight to make her run off like she did?" Leia asked, beginning to lose her patience with this whole situation.

Luke confessed putting his head back down, "In the park, when a slow ballad was playing…I kissed Mara."

"You what?!" Leia asked falling into a seat in front of her brother.

"I kissed her, Leia." Luke confessed.

"Had you ever kissed her before?" Leia asked.

"Not like that," Luke smiled.

"You mean you kissed her, kissed her?" Han asked.

"Yeah." Luke said sadly.

"Did she freak out, or anything?" Han asked, just knowing Jade wouldn't normally let him get away with such a bold move. But then again, Luke had never tried anything like it before. And she did love him; Han had to know how she reacted.

"No, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to us both. I kissed her and she kissed back…" Luke explained, before burying his head in his arms again.

"But Mara-" Leia slipped, and covered her own mouth quickly.

"What? 'But Mara,' what, Leia?!" Luke asked, head popping back up. And a bit of desperation crept into his tone.

"Mara had said there was no way you noticed her escape, because she'd snuck out when you were kissing Callista." Leia explained making Luke slam both fist on the table. "Luke-" Leia tried to sooth.

"I was so wishing she had not seen that! Believe me I got her off of me as soon as I could. If nothing else, that kiss did prove how wrong Callista and I are for one another." Luke said, utter heartbreak apparent on his face. "Did she tell you _anything_ else? Anything at all?"

"Not really kid, but she's planning to disappear again." Han warned.

"I know what she's planning, and I don't know how I can get her back now. She's a skilled wielder of the force and an ex-assassin. She can't be found unless she wants to be. And as long as the news is broadcasting that bantha dang, about Calli and I back together, there's no way she'll wanna be found." Luke said.

Han was about to tell Luke that Mara was in the other room, when the heel of his wife's foot, stomped on his ankle. And Han had to occupy himself with trying not to shout.

"I'm sure you'll think of the perfect answer, Luke. But I suggest you get a warm shower, change into some dry clothes, and try to get some sleep tonight. I'm sure the answer will come to you when the time's right." Leia advised.

"Yeah that sounds great about now, I'll do that, and hopefully the answer will come." Luke said kissing his sister's cheek and patting Han on the shoulder as he left to get settled.

As soon as Han was sure his brother in law was out of ear shot, he asked his wife, "And just why, did you see it fit to cripple me?!"

"Because I know what you were about to do and I can't let you do that. I promised Mara if by some shot in the dark Luke did show up, we can't tell him she's here. However they are sharing a bathroom and there are all kinds of other ways Luke could stumble onto her, while staying here. Without us breaking my promise to Mara." Leia said with a proud line in her posture.

"You are a cleaver woman, Organa Solo… but you could have told me?"

"There was no time dear, and besides I didn't injure you in a way that'll stop our fun." Leia smiled mischievously.

"I can't say that, I'm not even in the mood anymore." Han said with a pout.

"Oh I think I can fix that," Leia grinned and kissed her husband… slowly. "Now come on let's limp up stairs and put some ice on that."

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness."

**

* * *

**

Mara was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, the thunder and lightening just wasn't letting up. It boomed so loudly around her, without mercy, sleep was out of the question. So Mara was stuck, thinking about all that had happened that night, not knowing in the room next to her a mere wall away, similar thoughts were running through Luke's head.

He couldn't sleep either; he'd made such a mess of things with Mara. He wondered if he would ever get her back. He kept wishing there was some way he could talk to her. Just explain things, and tell her the same thing he'd told Callista. He'd left everything Calli and he'd built where it belonged, in the past. And moved on with his life, the life he been sharing with Mara. Even if things had been strictly platonic till tonight… okay, maybe not strictly… What happened tonight had always been Luke's aim, and he'd dreamed of kissing her for so long. He was hoping tonight had only been the beginning of a whole new range to their relationship. Now he couldn't say he'd blame her if she never came back.

Mara had been able to stay so strong for so long. Not one tear, had dared to even glisten in her eye, till now. Under the weight of her aching heart and troubled mind, she could feel her defenses crumbling. Tears pricked her eyes, but before they could fall, there was a loud snap noise. Indicating her locked door had just been picked through the force. Mara sprung up and on instinct, prepared to attack the intruder. But to her surprise, there were no attackers in her doorway.

Jacen and Jania Solo stood there instead, smiling sheepishly. "Hiya Auntie Mara." Jacen waved.

"Can we come in?" Jania asked, giving Mara her best sad eyes. The sad look that never got a negative response... well, nearly ever.

"Sure," Mara smiled a little. Both twins hopped in the bed with her and hugged and kissed her in thanks. "Now, what are you two doing out of bed?"

"We couldn't sleep," Jania explained before another crack of thunder sent both kids flying under the covers, whimpering slightly.

"It's too loud." Jacen explained further. "Plus, we felt something's not right Uncle Luke calls it a disturbance. Have you sensed it too?"

"No, I can't say that I have, but I have been shielding." Mara said, wishing she could be more comforting. Both children looked so frightened, clinging to her and she knew she wasn't helping much.

**

* * *

**

Luke heard crying outside his door, "Mommy… Daddy… Jay-na… Jase… Don't leave me alwoen!"

Luke was up on his feet and out the door before he even knew what he was doing. Little Anakin was crying in the hallway, knocking on his sister's door, in hysterics. When he saw Luke and recognized him, he went running, and squeezed him tight. "I was scared I was all alone."

"No Ani, it's alright, where's your brother, and sister?" He asked, noticing the vacant beds.

"Pro-babbly with Mama." Anakin said still a little ball of nerves. "I sawed Jase leaves, I told him 'Wait!' But he'd leaves anyway!" Anakin cried, and Luke barely understood.

"Oh I'm sure he didn't mean to leave you, Ani. He probably thought you were still asleep. That's all." Luke said, taking him back into his room and laying him back in his bed.

"Who can sleep through that racket?!" Ani exclaimed.

"You're right, I couldn't sleep either." Luke smiled, grateful for this little break from kicking himself. And probably for the billionth time in his life, he was thankful for his family. All members of it, especially the littlest member at the moment.

"Why are you here unca Lukie? Is Auntie Mara mad at you?" Ani asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes," Luke smiled sadly, "But you know something, if I were her, I would be mad at me too."

"You're not a bad boy unca Lukie, she can't bees mad forever." Ani pat him on the back.

"Well think you Ani, but why don't you lay down and try to go back to sleep?" Luke said trying to maneuver the boy's small body back under his covers, but this boy had Skywalker as well as Solo blood. And was giggling as he made his uncle struggle; however the struggle was over, when Luke found Ani's ticklish spot.

As soon as Ani was back under the covers, thunder struck again, so loud it rang Luke's ears. And the child was on the brink of crying again when Luke noticed a data-pad with the corner of his eye. He picked it up and said enthusiastically, "Hey, how about a story buddy, maybe that will help us sleep, huh?"

"Okay," Ani said still nearly crying, as Luke began to read.

**

* * *

**

"Why are you shielding so bad? Did you and Uncle Luke have another fight?" Jania asked wisely.

"No-" Mara tried only to be cut off by Jacen.

"Maybe that's the disturbance, Uncle Luke's been so sad all night." Jacen said.

"And you know how upset he gets when he and Auntie Mara dis- dis-… when they fight!"

"No, guys, your uncle and I did not have another fight. However, his old girlfriend Callista has come back-"

"WHAT?!" both children nearly jumped out of their skins, then thunder struck and both went flying under the covers again. Mara pat their backs and shushed them. "Quiet down guys, you don't want your mom and dad to know you're up, talking to me."

"But that lady was terrible, Auntie Mara. Terrible!" Jania said shakily.

"She used to call us all kinds of bad names, when Mom, Dad and Uncle Luke weren't listening." Jacen added.

"Yeah, she'd mutter them under her bad breath, and make terrible faces, and she left Uncle Luke. She broke his heart for so long." Jania went on.

"Why would he take her back?" Jacen asked, unable to understand his uncle's reasoning.

"I don't know Jacen, but if you figure it out, please let me know." Mara said dryly.

"Does this mean that you're going away again?" Jania asked.

"Yes," Mara said sadly.

"But why, just because that girl came back?!" Jacen asked.

"No, I'm not leaving to make things easier for her. I'm leaving because… I should not be talking about this with you guys."

"Go on Auntie Mara, because Uncle Luke… what?" Jania asked.

"I'm leaving because your uncle has a much better chance at finding happiness, if I'm not around." Mara said.

"How come?" Jacen asked innocently.

"Well as long as I hang around with your uncle, I know he feels bad if he has to train me and spend so much time with me. I'm not his girlfriend-"

"Why not?" Jania asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Jacen backed up his sister.

A little taken off guard, Mara hesitated for a moment, but only a moment. "Well-"

"You love him!" Jania observed.

"You said you did!" Jacen reinforced.

"He loves you!"

"He said so!"

"So why not?"

"You're beautiful lady, Auntie Mara!" Jacen complemented.

"And Uncle Luke's a handsome guy, I know, I have eyes!"

"So why can't you stay?"

"Guys, I know it's hard for you to understand… I knew I was asking for it, even starting this with you two… You see, there's a very big difference between loving somebody and being in love with somebody." Mara began.

"How's it different?" Jacen asked, totally intrigued now.

"Well, loving some one is… like how I feel about you guys." She explained tickling them, "I love spending time with you and I always want you guys to be good, and safe."

"Don't you want that for somebody you're 'in love with' too?" Jania asked wisely.

"Yes, but it's different, because whenever you're with that person, everything seems better. The sun, the stars, even the air you breathe." Mara explained, while both children seemed to hang on her every word.

"Wow," Jania said quietly.

"Just like your Mom and Dad, that's why their married and have all three of you monsters." Mara said ruffling their hair affectionately.

"I think you make everything seem better for Uncle Luke." Jania said, not giving up. Another crackle of thunder, but neither child fled under the covers this time. They gripped Mara a little tighter, but were too involved in making their Auntie Mara see that they were right.

"Yeah, I heard him and mommy talking about you once! And he said 'He didn't know what he'd a'done without you.' I think you make things better for him too." Jacen totally backed his sister up... again.

"Well thank you both, but why don't I just tell you a story till this storm passes?" Mara asked.

"Tell us a romantic one, Auntie Mara!" Jania begged excitedly.

"No! Tell us about one of your adventures. Like maybe the time you killed Uncle Luke's clone." Jacen begged.

"If you two keep carrying on like this I your parents will come down here, catch us, and all of our fun will be over." Mara warned in a hushed tone.

"Yes ma'am," both twins quieted down, and Mara began her tale.

**

* * *

**

Luke really didn't have to be sitting there anymore. Anakin had been asleep for a while now, but Luke knew the moment he left. The moment he got back in bed, and alone… His mind would automatically bounce back to Mara. And before he'd heard Little Ani's cries outside his door, he had been close to tears himself.

As long as he was sitting here, keeping his youngest nephew company, he could put all of that aside. But the longer he sat there; watching his nephew sleeping peacefully… his mind reminded him once again how lucky Han and Leia are. What he wouldn't give to have a wonderful wife and family to call his own. And he couldn't help it. He daydreamed, and imagined what his children would look like in his mind, and he saw a little boy, with the same blonde head he had, and his chin. But force help him, that child wasn't perfect, without Mara's green eyes, a slight hint of red in his hair, and her smile.

Luke had to stop himself, at this rate he wouldn't sleep tonight! So he gently tucked Ani in, kissed his forehead and whispered, "'Night, Ani."

But just before he could leave he heard someone walking through the hall, and froze. He automatically, out of sheer habit, reached toward the ruckus through the force, and slammed into shields as thick as duracreet. He physically flinched slightly; this certainly wasn't Han or Leia. This being seemed to be carrying a sleeping Jania back to her bed.

Before Luke could think on it too much the shielding being was heading back to the room beside his, and coming into the very room he stood in, carrying a sleeping Jacen. Luke quickly put up his shields and ducked down behind Anakin's crib. But he was still able to see the being clearly, and once Luke realized who the being was…

All of the air left his chest, as Mara walked in, wearing her wrinkled pajamas. Hair down and swaying with her as she walked. It's red color caught in the moonlight and it reminded Luke of an actual flame. She walked and gently slipped the boy back into bed, and covered him up. Just before she could leave however, Jacen whispered, "Auntie Mara?"

"Yes Jace?" Mara asked in a whisper, Luke closed his eyes at the sound of love and warmth in her voice. This was real, he wasn't daydreaming this time. Even if it was directed towards his nephew, it was so good to hear it. Especially when he thought he'd never again have the chance.

"Is Ani okay?"

"Ani's sound asleep, and seems to be just fine. You should really get some sleep now. Okay?" She asked, and even though the thunder was still loudly crashing outside the little boy was too exhausted to seem to notice.

"Okay, I'm going to miss you so much. Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" He asked sadly.

"Yes, but I'll be hear for breakfast. So you'll still see me before I go, okay?" She asked as the child reluctantly nodded. She kissed his cheek and he kissed hers. "'Night Jace."

Luke ducked down further as Mara came towards him to check Ani. She kissed his little cheek as well, and whispered sweetly, "Sweet dreams little Solo."

Then she slipped back out of the room, and back to her room. Luke sat there for a moment in shock. It wasn't too late, Mara was HERE! And he could go talk to her, and explain everything!

Before he was even aware of what he was doing, he was on his feet and at Mara's door. Only freezing now, because he had no idea what he would say, his mind blanked out. An hour ago, he'd had a thousand things to say, but after finding out all wasn't lost, he could think of one thing to say!

He knew if he didn't act now, his last chance would slip away too. So with new found determination, Luke gently knocked on Mara's door. Which to his surprise flew open and Mara was smiling, saying, "Now kids-" but whatever she'd been about to say died, along with her caring smile, as her eyes fell on Luke.

"Luke?" She breathed, with the saddest expression, before quickly trying to slam the door in his face. Luke managed to stop the door before it closed and after a brief struggle, managed to slither into her room through the small crack that was her doorway. Fighting her attempts to close it on him all the while.

"Mara, what are you doing here?" He asked with smile. "I thought you'd left."

"I was planning on it, but thanks to the _'accident'_ you had on the _**Fire**_'s roof. I was stuck here till morning, not that that matters. What are _you_ doing here? Callista already left you again?" Mara asked harshly, brushing past him to re-pack the small amount of things she'd used, just so she didn't have to look at him.

"No," Luke said lamely.

"Than _what_ are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Well Skywalker, against my best efforts, you did. And now that your conscience is clear you can leave. We're still friends, and I'll still be here when you need me, so just go back to Calli, and everyone will be happy. Happy, happy, HAPPY!"

"No they won't." Luke said quietly. "No one would be happy."

"What makes you say that?" She asked, still not looking at him and still in a harsh tone.

So Luke walked up to her, and took both of her hands in his and made her look at him. "You wouldn't be happy Mara, and neither would I. I know you think you're doing what's best for me. But the truth is the best thing you can do for me is stay."

"Right, so Calli, you, and I could play house and live under the same roof in harmony?" She asked coldly.

"No, just you and me, Mara, Calli isn't even in the holoframe." Luke said, beginning to grow tired of this harshness. Especially since he didn't deserve it.

"Oh please Luke, how stupid do you really think I am?" She asked, harshly ripping from his grasps and turning back to her previous assault on her bag.

"I don't think you're the least bit stupid, however you are acting very childish at the moment." Luke said crossing his arms.

Mara whirled around, at break-neck speed and looked at him dangerously. "I'm very what?"

"You heard me, childish," Luke threw right back at her.

"Do you know what I did to last person who called me that?" Mara growled.

"Killed them?" Luke asked in a bored tone.

"YES!"

"Seriously Mara!"

"I'm being nothing BUT serious Skywalker!"

"And so am I, cutting me off, not listening to me! When all I want to do is explain things, apologize, and make you realize there's no reason to leave." Luke said.

"Of course there's still a reason to leave! Did you even bother reading my letter; before running around like a crazy person?" Mara asked, frustration and anger beginning to calm in her tone.

"Yes, and if you think I believe that Karrde all of sudden needs you. Especially at such a convenient time, you're wrong. I'm not buying that story, not for a minute."

"Look Luke," Mara said, as she turned back to packing. But as soon as she wasn't facing him, he turned her back around. Forced her to look him in the eye, by keeping a finger under her chin.

"No Mara, you listen to me, now." He waited for Mara to give him a small nod, before continuing. "Tonight was probably the greatest time I've had in ages."

"Than why are you here, you should be back-"

"No, not my time with Callista… I meant my time with you. At dinner and in the park." Luke soothed, not missing Mara's reaction to his mention of the latter. Her hand had automatically flew to her lips for a nanosec. If he'd blinked, he would have missed it.

"We did have fun; but Skywalker-"

"Why so formal?"

"Because, it's much easier to stay firm with you."

"Why so tuff?"

"LUKE!"

"That's better!"

"You're completely impossible!" Mara couldn't help but smile a little as she confessed.

"Oh, and like you're not?" Luke threw right back at her.

Mara took a deep breath, and muttered, "I'll try my very best to explain this to you. It's not just Callista, and it's not just that Karrde needs me. I realized that, when Calli first left. You needed me, and I was there for you. But now, you don't need me anymore, and I'm really in your way-"

"No you're not, Mara! I still need you."

"I am, I'm holding you back. I'm not just in the way, I'm smothering you into thinking that we're a couple." Mara said looking down, ashamed of herself. "It would never work out between us."

Luke looked at her in disbelief, "What do you mean?"

"I'm not the right girl for you, Luke. I'm nowhere near what you need, what you deserve." Mara said quietly, before turning back to bag.

"What is it that you think I deserve?" Luke asked, "Callista? Or someone like her?"

"No, she's not what you deserve either! You deserve someone kind, caring, and as beautiful as you are, inside as well as out. Someone who'll take care of you; but keep you in your place. Someone who wouldn't be afraid to run completely across the galaxy if she knew she could save you. And someone who would love you, no matter what, till she took her last breath… that's what you deserve." Mara finished and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"You don't think you're already all of that and more?" Luke asked incredulously, stepping up, closer to her back.

"No, I'm not Luke, I can't be; not with my past, my reputation. The entire galaxy would rebel against it; I'm the absolute last thing you need." Mara turned to face him, not expecting to find him right at her. Started Mara gasped quietly, and stumbled a little; falling against Luke unresisting arms. He easily crushed her to him and kissed her as deeply and passionately as he could. When he pulled away, he glanced down at Mara, and smiled to discover her eyes still closed.

"Than why does being with you seem so right, so wonderful?" Luke asked.

"Please Luke, I ask you to, please; think of yourself here. I can't be right for you, as a best friend that's fine, but… I-"

"You are the only one for me; I've known it for some time now. I was only too afraid to say so; thinking you kept your distance, because you did not feel the same. But now, I see that you only doubt yourself."

"No Luke, I'm no good for you." Mara said trying so hard to fight the inevitable. "You could do so much better than-"

Luke cut her off with more kisses, he knew if he did not choose his every move carefully. He could still lose her; he had to make her see! He had to convince her that this was the will of the force. They were meant for each other, and make her as sure as he was. He pulled away and whispered, "Than why do you melt so easily everytime we kiss? Why do your eyes drift closed? It can't be that I repulse you."

"I can't help it if you're a good kisser." Mara half hearted argued.

Luke chuckled, "Complements appreciated and returned, but don't change the subject. Why is it, you think you're so undeserving? What could possibly convince you that you're not good enough for anything?"

"Because Luke… I care for you! Alright!? I care so much, that I would rip myself from you life. Say 'goodbye,' throw myself completely into my work; if I saw that it was in your best interest! Which at this point it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"There's no way that's best for me!"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because I care for you too, but I don't just care… I love you, Mara." Luke explained unable to stay serious a moment longer. His face broke into the brightest smile Mara had ever seen him wear. And he continued, "I don't want you ripping yourself out of my life! No matter how much better _you think_ things will be if you do. I would be miserable and I think you would be too; how can things possibly be better, like that?"

"You don't-You don't love me, Luke. You can't!" Mara managed past her shock.

"Oh, but I do," he assured, touching his forehead to hers. "Very much, and when I kissed you in the park… I was unable to resist temptation a second longer."

"Temptation?!" She asked eyes growing larger for a second.

"Mmmhmm," He agreed.

"And just how long had you been resisting temptation?"

"A pretty long time."

"Like, how long?"

"Well, I don't really know when I fell for you; for I've always been attracted to you, drawn to you, even before I realized this. But I was always so afraid of losing you altogether, so I never even tried. I tried to forget my feelings for you, and move on. But all that seemed to do was make matters worse. Because in the end my heart would be breaking, until I saw you again. And everytime I saw you, or whenever you came to my rescue, those feeling I had for you would grow stronger."

"Oh come on," Mara choked out still too shocked to handle this. "You couldn't possibly… It's just that I'm the only women you've been spending time with over the last few years-"

"Yes, I've been spending all of my spare time with you. Because I've given up on my efforts to forget about you. I can't, I'm in love with you and I want us to be together."

"What about your-"

"Family? I know they wouldn't have any objections." Luke said before silently slipping over to the door and opening it quickly. The door flew open and all five Solos' hit the floor. "Right guys?"

"Luke's right," Han said hopping back up and helping his wife back up. "Isn't he sweetheart?"

"He most certainly is! We would absolute love to have you become an official member of our family, Mara. I can't think of anyone better."

"And you know you've got the kids' vote." Han smiled, as all three of his kids began to jump up and down while holding Mara's hands. All three excited and shouting how great thing would be if Mara was really their auntie!

"Well, now that our cover has been blown in such an embarrassing manner. I say we all head back to bed. Your Uncle seems to have things well under control." Leia said as all three children tiredly groaned their objections.

"No, you're mother's right, guys. Back to bed, let's give them some privacy." Han said helping Leia push them along. While all three children said good night to their 'for real auntie.' "Way to be settle guys." Han muttered to his kids as they left the room as quickly as they'd fallen into it.

"You see Mara?" He tried, as Mara walked over to a window, and watched the rain pouring down. It was still beating on the window just as hard as it had been earlier. Luke came up behind her and asked quietly, "What are you thinking?"

"It's rained violently all night, plus thundered and lightening. When I saw you with Callista, I felt like that storm was going on inside me." Mara explained, it was so much easier to say this without looking at him.

"She forced that kiss on me, Mara, you must believe that. If you'd waiting only a moment longer. You would have seen me shove her away; and tell her I was in love with you." Luke explained coming closer behind her.

"Oh, yeah, you really looked like you were fighting her." Mara said darkly.

"I was, I swear it Mara. I had no desire to see her; I had accepted I probably never would see her again. And I told her everything between us was in the past, that's when she grabbed me. She was trying to convince me that I still had feelings for her."

"Do you?"

"No, if anything kissing her only reinforced my point." He said, before unable to stop himself. He put his arms around Mara and whispered, "Nothing like when we kissed."

"Luke," Mara whined, tears gathering in her eyes. She turned to face him, and didn't say anything. She just shook her head 'no.'

Luke's shoulders and head drooped, as he promised, "If you don't love me, and all you wish is to be away from me. I understand and I'll always be _your_ friend. But if you love me at all, I beg you, PLEASE…" He put his arms around her again and he whispered in her ear, "Stay… please, stay with me."

Mara closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, sinking into their embrace. She felt Luke kiss her cheek, forehead, and then each eye lid as tears escaped. When she let go of him and he backed off, she looked into his blue eyes and said, "I love you too, Luke; I love you too. But didn't think there was any way, anyone could ever love me."

"How could I not," Luke laughed into her shoulder, relieved at her declaration.

"I was always attracted to you too, and drawn to you. But I didn't know what was wrong with me at first. I've never loved anyone, and surely, nobody's ever loved me… till you."

"It's taken us ten years," Luke smiled.

"I think it sort of had to; because otherwise it wouldn't be so special."

"Still, but TEN YEARS!?!?!" Luke exclaimed, making Mara laugh. Luke pulled her closer to him and said, "It's quiet embarrassing."

"Why do you say that?!" Mara asked, clearly not seeing what would embarrass him.

"Because I've always considered myself a somewhat smart person. I can't believe I was so stupid, that it took me ten years to realize how right this is. How wonderful, and beautiful you are. Not to mention, that I've loved you all along." Luke explained.

"You are smart… for a Farmboy turned Jedi." Mara teased. When they stopped laughing and things quieted down, Mara asked, "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm new at this, I don't know what I'm doing!" Mara said indignantly

"Well, my past doesn't hold much success in the matter either." Luke chuckled, "I'm as much in the dark as you are."

"Luke, can you say it again?"

"Say what again, _'I'm as much in the dark as you are?'_" He asked.

"No," Mara got very close and whispered in his ear, "You know what I mean, Farmboy. Say it again?"

She didn't miss how his eyes closed at her whispered request. She giggled, and his eyes flew open as he quickly grabbed her, and crushed her to him again. "I'll only say that again, if you promise to return it."

"Hmm, sounds fair… okay, deal!" Mara smiled.

With that Luke lifted Mara off of her feet and fell backwards on her bed; taking her with him. She squeaked, having not expected it; and smacked Luke as he laughed, joyfully. Then he pulled her even closer and said with feeling, "I love you Mara."

"And I love you… Farmboy," Mara said before pulling the man she loved into an earth-shattering kiss. The wind blew hard on the window, the thunder and lightening still raged on. But suddenly, the storm didn't seem to be going on in Mara's heart. And it didn't seem as depressing as before, for she were otherwise occupied.

_

* * *

_


End file.
